Animagus
by drarricle
Summary: Harry Potter was left on the doorstep of his aunt and uncle one summers evening in 1981. After being rejected, Harry is adopted and brought home by Minerva McGonagall who raises him as her own. Growing up at Hogwarts meant that Harry was my only a skilled wizard but also a mischievous one, knowing all the secret ways to sneak around without anyone knowing. But when Draco Malfoy, Ho
1. Prologue

**Privet Drive - 1981**

It was a nice enough neighborhood. Trees, houses, little shops on the corner, the usual aspects that combine and result in a perfect environment for a little boy to grow up. Yet, despite all this, Minerva McGonagall could not help but feel that this extraordinary child she had just dropped off, was perhaps was not suited for this particular life.

She had delivered the boy alongside her life-long friend, and colleague, Headmaster Dumbledore, not 5 minutes before shifting into her typical tabby form and perching upon a brick wall adjacent to the Dursley residence. The child was laid to rest, comfortably swaddled in blankets and placed asleep onto the welcome mat. Everything had gone to plan. But then what was this sudden hesitation? This urge to pick up the supposed 'chosen one 'and transfigure back to the comfort of her own home? Not wanting to subvert the plan that, not only the school but the ministry, had devised, she sat and waited until his guardians would take him in.

She had kept watch for two hours before growing tired and shifting back into her anthropomorphic form and ringing the doorbell.

Nothing.

She rang again.

Silence followed.

She began to wonder whether this was the correct house until she heard a series of loud footsteps leading to the door. She quickly shifted and hid amongst the bushes and watched the scene unfold.

"Who the bloody hell is ringing my doorbell at 2 bloody o'clock in the morning!"

This uproar sequentially woke the child.

"P-Petunia!" His thundering continued as he screamed upstairs. A tall, spindly woman descended looking equally as irritated by their abrupt awakening.

"What the hell is that?" She stared wide eyed at the still screaming Harry "Is- Is there a note?" Her tone made the professor's fur stand on end. Minerva had expected shock, however, she had not expected disgust.

"Here" Vernon Dursley snatched the paper from underneath Harry, disregarding his crying, "We are sorry to inform you that in the past week your sister and brother-in-law passed away. You have been reviewed as the child's (Name: Harry James Potter) legal guardians as a result of this tragedy. We deeply apologise for your loss and hope you will provide your nephew with a loving home. My deepest sympathies, Albus Dumbledore."

Whilst Petunia turned her face away from her husband to disguise what one could only assume were tears of grief, the venting of her husband continued as he evaluated what to do next.

"Your bloody sister! I knew no good could come from her and that rat she married." He huffed "Well there's only one option isn't there!" As Petunia reached down to pick Harry up, her hands were met with a sharp slap from Vernon.

"Don't pick it up!" he shouted, "Look...if we leave it outside ...maybe, I don't know, someone else will pick him up?"

"Vernon!" Petunia raised her voice, standing face to face with her husband "He is on our doorstep! We have to take him whether we like it or not!"

"Well I do not! And whilst this is my house you will live under my rules! He will remain outside until we can think of a better idea to do with hi- WILL YOU SHUT IT!" He screamed towards Harry giving him a moderate poke to the side with his slippered foot. And with that, shut the door.

Minerva would have no more of this. She could already picture the life the poor child would lead, hidden away, an inconvenience to their loathsome lifestyle. She plodded up to Harry who was quietly whimpering away after the experience with his uncle and aunt, her tail slowly stroking against the palm of his outstretched hand. A sharp tug from the child quickly resulted in Minerva transforming back into her human self. She stared at him from a height, perplexed. Could she really do this? Defy the ministry and her friend?

She saw that there was no other option than to do just that.

Bending down and gently lifting Harry into her arms, she raised one arm sweeping her emerald cape around her and disaporating into the air. Away from the Dursleys, away from Privet Drive, away to what she hoped would be a new and spectacular life for an incredibly special young bairn.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fifth Year- 1995**

"I'm not joking, Lavender swore she saw it" Parvati whispered to Hermione as they walked briskly down the corridor to the dungeon. Hermione rolled her eyes, unimpressed.

"Really Parvati? And when exactly would Lavender have seen his dark mark?" Hermione retorted, "I highly doubt he would be flashing proof of allegiance to Voldemort right under -"

"C'mon Hermione, you know you shouldn't say his name" Ron hissed, glancing wearily around the corridor.

"Oh don't be ridiculous! I think if his name really summoned him, we'd have all seen him by now, instead of just Harry!" Hermione responded and Ron flushed embarrassed.

"Anyway," Parvati continued, flicking her long black hair over her shoulder, "you can believe what you want but I am telling you… Draco Malfoy is hiding something under that robe…" She giggled, running to join Lavender, who had just appeared ahead of them. Ron gave a polite chuckle that quickly faded and his mouth set itself in a grim line.

"We've got to tell Harry about this. I mean, even if it's a rumour he should really know if Draco's turned-"

As they rounded the corner, their two faces fell as they were met with the stern countenance of their potions professor.

"Mr Weasley. Miss Granger."A smirk creasing his sallow lips. "But pray tell me where is the infamous chosen one? Still reeling from last summer's events? Cowering in mummy's office? How disappointing…"

Hermione's face reddened as she prepared to defend her absent friend, but was abruptly tugged into the classroom by Ron, who didn't want to risk the deduction of points this early on in the school year.

They scanned the room for seats, noticing two at the back and rushing to claim them. Hermione began anxiously observing the door awaiting Harry's entrance

"I guess Harry will have to partner with someone else this year." Hermione worried, realising the other tables around them were already full. Ron was about to answer when the door slammed. They looked away from each other to see Snape snarling down at them from the front of the class.

"Well, if Potter doesn't deem this class worthy of his presence we'll have to start without him." He smirked. "Now turn your textbooks to page 10, we'll be starting this year with…"

"Shit! Fuck me!" Harry yelled, violently tugging on his robe and running down to the common room and through the portrait. A few seconds passed and the painting opened back up again to allow a frazzled looking Harry back inside.

"Fucking potions textbook. I don't even need the subject. Fuck's sake. This just sucks!" He muttered, scrambling for the book before rushing back out into the corridor.

"Twenty minutes late. To potions, of all subjects! Snape is going to be a nightmare!" Harry grumbled, dashing down to the dungeons. "I'm gonna kill Ron! He couldn't help a friend out and wake me up? I swear he is constantly distracted by-" He stopped abruptly, having arrived before the classroom.

Harry sighed loudly, preparing himself for the beratement that would come as soon as he walked through the door.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the chosen one." Snape sneered, "Finally found the time to squeeze us into your busy schedule." A group of Slytherins in the corner sniggered.

Harry sighed again, was there even any point trying to explain?

"I was just-" He started but Snape held up an effeminate hand.

"It's too late now Potter. Just sit down, instead of interrupting my lesson." Harry hurried over to the only chair he saw available, not noticing who he would be paired up with for the rest of the year.

He turned to give a half hearted greeting to Hermione and Ron, who looked at him with pity clear in their eyes. Hermione mouthed an apology and Harry was about to respond when he felt a hand roughly force his head back round to the front.

"Oh yes, and I forgot Potter. 20 points from Gryffindor." The same group of sickening Slytherins tittered from over Harry's shoulder while the students from his own house groaned. He put his head in his hands. Of course this was happening on his first day. He took a deep breath, at least things couldn't get any worse.

A sudden scowl to his left, made Harry look up. His stomach dropped, down through his shoes and deep into the earth.

"Couldn't find anywhere else to sit, Potter?" the blond taunted, spitting the words out of his mouth.

Harry rolled his eyes. He really had spoken too soon.


End file.
